roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Facts
Five Facts was a former Achievement Hunter series that discussed little known facts about specific video games. Every episode was hosted by a main Achievement Hunter member as well as Franco Scarcello, who collected the facts and edited the videos. Five Facts originated from an AH Community channel show titled, "The Five", where Franco was the host. Due to its popularity, the show was moved to the main Rooster Teeth channel. In each episode, the hosts play footage from the game, while discussing stuff about it. (Its difficulty, their own experiences with it, etc.) They then list at least five obscure facts about the game or its franchise. Each episode was usually filled with more small talk about other topics rather than the five facts. Five Facts was confirmed cancelled by Franco on June 15, 2016. __TOC__ Episodes Five Facts Episodes 2012|2012|true Five Facts Episodes 2013|2013|true Five Facts Episodes 2014|2014|true Five Facts Episodes 2015|2015|true Five Facts Episodes 2016|2016|true Trivia *Occasionally more than the five scripted facts are given, however most that are said are fake. *Five Facts has been hosted by Franco Scarcello, Mike Kroon, Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood, Geoff Ramsey, Ray Narvaez, Jr., Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Matt Bragg, Gus Sorola, Burnie Burns, Miles Luna, Adam Kovic, James Willems, Bruce Greene, Matt Peake, Lawrence Sonntag, Joel Rubin, and Sean Poole. *While almost all Five Facts are based on one game or franchise, there have been several videos which have one fact each from five different games. *There have been several episodes in which there was only one commentator, Franco. *Some games have been given multiple, or even back-to-back, weeks of facts. Totaling up to (at least) ten facts. These games include: Minecraft, Halo: Combat Evolved, Rollar Coaster Tycoon, Halo 2, Bioshock Infinite, Halo 4, Destiny, The Last of Us, and Five Nights at Freddys. *In the "Pirate Punisher" variety packs, all facts were of games where developers added in Easter Eggs that only appear if a game was illegally downloaded. *Five Facts in Wolfenstein: The New Order is the only Five Facts that is for a game that was not yet released before the video was aired. *In the "Puzzle Games" variety pack, each game listed was of a well-known puzzle themed game. *Five Facts in Minecraft has the longest gap between its first Five Facts to its second with being a two-year difference. It is also the only Five Facts to be given three installments of facts. *Five Facts in Duke Nukem Forever is the first Five Facts to have four commentators, Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Ray. *In the "Branco's B's" variety pack, all games listed begin with the letter B. The title is also a pun based on Franco, the editor and creator of Five Facts. *Five Facts for Rooster Teeth vs Zombiens is Rooster Teeth's first game created for the company specifically and not just a cameo. *Five Facts for Fact Check is different from the usual variety packs in that five facts are given from five different games, a game is played to guess if the fact given for the game is true or false. Five facts are still given but not all are true. *Five Facts: Five Facts lists facts about the show Five Facts than facts about games, this is the only episode to do so. *There have been, so far, three episodes of Five Facts surrounding a specific character from a video game franchise instead of the game itself. These include Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Ghost in Destiny, and Trevor Philips in Grand Theft Auto V. *Five Facts in Achievement Hunter gives five facts on the Achievement Hunter group itself. This was filmed at RTX 2015 with members of Funhaus saying each fact. This is the first live action Five Facts as well. *Five Facts - Franco The Editor, instead of providing facts about a game, Five Facts editor/creator Franco lists five YouTube comments that mention himself. Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series Category:Five Facts Category:Completed Series